


Comfort

by briwookie



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Bafflement in love, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Love/Hate, M/M, or something like that I don't know?, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briwookie/pseuds/briwookie
Summary: Normally, nights wouldn't make Ralph feel so uncomfortable. However, he was filled with guilt that shouldn't be his, and there was only one person that could make him feel at ease again. (Jack/Ralph) (Oneshot)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Going through my old fanfiction and realizing that some of my Lord of the Flies material still made me smile from ear to ear upon rereading, and so I am uploading this story to this account. Enjoy the fluff, you sinners.

_He leapt down from the platform and ran along the beach, paying no heed to the steady fall of his tears; and until he dived into the forest Ralph watched him. (133)  
_

* * *

 

The steady pour of the rain made it hard for the fair boy to be thinking about anything else.

Instead, he allowed his brain to tick away all of the things he dared to think about, while the lightning and the thunder ceased to stop in the skies above him. Everyone was exhausted from the beast exploration earlier, and while the littluns' curled to sleep within the shadowy parts of their shelters, the blonde couldn't help but allow his subconscious to keep himself awake, not even attempting to fall asleep. His fingertips tapped aimlessly against the sandy beaches, showing that he was more awake than tired, and Ralph glanced up towards the shoreline to find that the tide was getting higher and higher as the full moon escalated across starlit blankets.

Even with the beautiful night accompanying him, Ralph did not feel at all peaceful, for his heart ached with guilt at earlier events.

He remembered those harsh eyes that pierced through his own, and that face that Jack made before eventually running back into the forest, not daring to looking back a second time. He seemed determined to do things his own way, and not even Ralph could stop him from coming back and joining the boys once again, to continue to build their tribe the way they had built it before. Things were definitely going to be different now, Ralph knew, and the boy turned away from the ocean's view before raising himself up and looking around towards the others.

They seemed completely at ease, not at all disturbed from the beast or anything else that could come from the trees and snatch them right up. Their closed eyes and their constant breathing reassured Ralph that everything was going to be alright with them, and since the other biguns were resting alongside the littluns, the fair leader felt it right to leave them be, and he stood from his stop to leave his own shelter.

He watched the shelter once more before deciding to walk away and think things through, so he trusted that everything would be alright before heading off and letting the shoreline lead him to wherever it takes him. The boy himself didn't actually feel right walking alone in the midst of the night with nobody with him, but he didn't feel completely abandoned, either, for he knew that he wouldn't get hurt. Something in the air convinced him that it was alright to keep moving along, and so he did.

He was far away now from the other boys that it would take a little while longer to head back. The waters continued to engulf the shore, and while the salty ends would tease Ralph's feet with its shifting up and down, the water wasn't so cold to make him uncomfortable. A moonlit path seemed to make itself apparent for the fair boy, so Ralph followed this path into the woods, where the darkness seemed to take over everything else. It was then that Ralph had this feeling in his gut that he should make his way back, yet his feet never ceased their walking, so he didn't.

After a little bit, he was far enough within the forestry to where he could barely remember which way he came in from. He turned to find other trees and bushes that looked familiar enough, but Ralph knew he was bound to forget them on his way back. This did not stop him from being interested in nearby noises, such as the hustles of the leaves, and the light cooing noises coming from the birds. Serenading, Ralph was sure that it was more peaceful then than it had ever been before, but the beast was still a predator that the boy was sure was stalking him. Its red eyes glowing and its teeth bared,the boy reminded himself that, in order for his own life to be spared, he would have to be more cautious within these parts of the woods.

Sooner or later, Ralph could hear the cracking of sticks and branches quietly from behind him. He turned abruptly, noticing that it was nothing than his own paranoia, so while he said nothing he remained frozen in that one spot. He could still hear other noises from around him, as though they were meant to tease him, and while Ralph's eyes glared underneath the shadowy canopies, he could feel his voice begin to bubble up from within him.

"Who's there?" He challenged, positioning himself to where he was ready for defense. The crunches and the cracks continued to make themselves clear for Ralph's ready ears, and before long, Ralph could easily picture another figure from behind the bush of which Ralph was nearby. The figure was tall and long, and it appeared eerily familiar.

"...what are _you_ doing here?" The voice instantly hissed, and the figure stepped out from the shadows of the bushes to make himself visible. With a mess of red hair and piercing blue eyes, Ralph could instantly tell who it was without the need to think about it. Whether or not he was glad that it was Jack instead of the beast however was a completely different subject.

"Jack, it's only you." Ralph whispered, feeling his emotional turmoil shimmer down as the freckled boy raised his own spear that he was carrying. It was clear that Jack wasn't the bit relieved himself.

"What are you doing here on my territory? Have you come to spy on me?" The boy hissed, gritting his teeth and barely missing Ralph's face with the ends of his spear by a short millimeter. He practically taunted the shorter boy with his weapon, making it absolutely positive that it was him who was in charge during this sharing of glaring eyes and racing hearts.

Ralph looked confused, not really knowing that this was, in fact, Merridew's territory, and the boy raised his hands defensively.

"Spy...on _your_ territory? This is what it is? Rather funny how fast you make up your own land," he muttered, not forgetting that Jack ran away from his tribe the same day, clearly stating that he wasn't going to be playing around with the other boys any longer. He wasn't surprised that the redhead took it to heart, but this quickly? It was rather surprising.

Jack simply looked amused rather than challenged, and the boy found that it wasn't really a matter of spying than just meeting up with him, so he positioned his spear lower towards his hip, where it could easily make a strike if needed. Ralph wasn't going to underestimate the other boy's skills with using a weapon, for he knew just how equipped Jack could become with a running sow and a good use of facepaint.

"Rather late isn't it? Didn't expect you to leave your pathetic excuse for a tribe at this time of night. You do know that the beast could come out at any minute, hm?"

Ralph heard Jack state this as he placed his hands onto his hips, not really in the mood to be heading off anywhere else, and the blonde boy sighed before glancing up to find the moon actually visible through the trees towering above him.

"I couldn't sleep. Nightmares."

"You couldn't sleep either, then?" Jack laughed shortly, rolling his eyes even though he knew Ralph couldn't see it through the darkness between them. "I suppose that makes the both of us."

After a quick bust of laughter, Jack remembered to take this matter seriously, for he wasn't exactly sure what Ralph wanted, so he placed his spear slightly higher and looked deep within the green eyes that looked toward his own pair of blue. "Don't think that I won't hurt you if you try anything reckless or out of the ordinary, because I will not hesitate to -"

"Yes, yes, I know." Ralph sighed, watching as Jack sternly nodded and held his spear down once again.

"Good. I am glad you know where the authority lies," the other boy whispered, starting to turn around and head back into the other parts of the forest where Ralph could only guess was the remainder of his 'territory.' Ralph did not hesitate to follow, knowing that he was better off moving with a hunter rather than risking for his life to be ending underneath the beast's feisty claws. He did call out to him however as they started to move.

"...Jack? Where are you taking us?"

There was no response, only the strange sound of laughter that Ralph could guess was supposed to show that he was amused. It honestly sounded more like he was waiting for the right oppurtunity to strike rather than anything else, but Ralph simply shook the thought away from his mind as they continued their trek through the trees and trails of the forest.

It took a long while to reach, but the two boys eventually came across a passageway that Ralph could recognize. It was Castle Rock, the hideaway area on the other end of the island that they were discovered earlier that same day. It seemed as though Jack had run away to this area as soon as he had broken his ties with Ralph's tribe, and while the blonde boy was sure he should do nothing else but run away at that moment, his feet didn't move. He was more awed with how the moon peaked over the very top of the highest rock, to where it looked nothing more than a beautiful scene in itself. Ralph could sense that the redhead was proud of this place, for Jack climbed the pathway leading into the Castle Rock and didn't even turn to see if Ralph was behind him.

"Awfully scary at night, Jack." Ralph muttered, climbing behind the other boy and watching as Jack turned his head and laughed.

"Only scary for the little babies that can't make it on their own...please don't tell me you're actually nervous about this place."

Ralph glared and instantly shook his head, continuing to move alongside the other boy until they both reached the very top, where Jack pointed towards the horizon.

"This is why I took you up here," he said, looking at Ralph as the fairer boy watched the full moon shimmer against the black ocean. The watery depths seemed so perpetually low from beneath them, and while Ralph's heart started to accelerate in his chest from the sudden anxiousness that came with looking down, he couldn't help but be amazed at this hiding spot. He was genuinely surprised that Jack actually thought about coming back to this place, and he watched as the redhead glowed with pride.

"It's awfully gorgeous this place is," he smiled, but not for long as he whipped back a glare towards the other boy. "But don't think about showing anyone else!"

"I won't, Jack." Ralph swore, actually smiling for once before sitting himself down and engulfing himself in this scene. He felt as though the ocean was going to continue going on and on forever and ever, not even stopping for the glory of God or anything else, and for a sheer second of peace, Ralph could feel no wrong. However, he watched as Jack quickly yet subtly sat beside him, and the two boys shared quick glances.

Ralph was never exactly sure what was on Jack's mind. The boy himself seemed too farfetched to actually analyze, from the way his freckled burrowed whenever he got seriously angry, or the casual little smirk that seemed to make its way onto his face whenever a funny situation was at hand. There was also the times where Jack's pale skin would make itself shown within the bathing pool, and those times where his sunburnt face would appear from behind trees during hunting. All of these little things, strangely enough, Ralph remembered, and as to why that would be, he couldn't possibly guess. However, for some reason or another, Jack was always on Ralph's mind.

"Jack?" Ralph questioned, and the other boy turned towards him with his own attention on him.

"What?"  
"...do you really wish to stay away from me and the rest of the tribe?" Ralph found himself praying the other boy wouldn't lash out at him in anger for him asking this question, and the redhead simply sighed before meeting Ralph's eyes.

"Too many rules."

"But the rules are what keeps up alive...and the whole thing about rescue! Don't you honestly care for us to get back home, Jack?" Ralph found his voice getting louder, even though he didn't want it to be like that, and Jack simply hissed before rolling his eyes.

"Of course, but we haven't only been here for a little while...can't we relax and have a little fun?I am sure that rescue teams are still looking for us and everything, so we should at least enjoy ourselves before we have to go."

"But Jack...you don't seem to understand that -."

"No, I understand plenty." Jack stood up before starting to move away. "I understand that you just don't want to be on the island with me or anybody else for that matter."

Ralph watched the other boy leave and instantly regretted bringing up that topic of conversation. He hustled himself upwards, bringing an open hands towards one of Jack's swinging wrists. The spear was long forgotten on the floor of the rocks.

"Jack...you know I didn't mean it that way. It's just that I am...I'm homesick." The boy now allowed his fears of never being rescued and loved by his parents again to show themselves, and for once, he felt himself starting to become vulnerable. "I know that it's fun to be here and all but...I just want to go home."

The redhead turned towards the other boy and watched as two tears started to make their way down dirtied cheeks. Today had been long, and they were both tired, but Jack felt something pluck inside him that made him strangely sympathetic during this scene. The idea of Ralph being hurt was very uncomfortable for Jack...and the boy sighed before sitting back down to where he was before, only this time close enough to where he could see Ralph more clearly.

"Don't cry, Ralph." Jack sighed, actually shuddering once the blonde raised his hands and started to move the running tears away. It was clear that Ralph had to have broken some kind of exterior wall in order to show this side of him so clearly, so Jack was not going to bash it away as though it was nothing.

The freckled boy allowed his hands to move their way towards Ralph's cheeks, where Jack helped moved the streaks of tears. He subtly drew in the other boy and looked inside those green eyes to see the pain flash inside of them. Deep down the boy knew that Ralph missed his family terribly, and while Jack's life back home wasn't nearly as suitable as it was here, he still could feel Ralph's pain. He sighed before moving in and lightly touching Ralph's lips with his own, closing in the embrace and shutting out the other boy's cries.

Ralph widened his eyes as Jack made this move, sheerly for the fact that he didn't know what to think. This wasn't right, for two guys weren't supposed to feel this way about each other. It was directly impure, satanic for this kind of thing to be going on...yet, Ralph could only reluctantly pull away, covering his mouth and his blushing face with aghast eyes.

"Why did you do that?" He found himself asking, and Jack simply sighed.

"It looked like you needed the comfort," he said, watching as Ralph slowly moved his hand away and faced Jack in a different way. "I didn't want to hear you crying anymore...hearing you cry was awfully annoying." Jack muttered, and Ralph blushed even more as his lips started to burn from the touch.

Ralph said nothing but watched as the moon was getting lower and lower within the sky. Sooner or later, the night would be over, and the morning would rise. The two boys would have to separate once again, with Jack being alone and with Ralph leading the remainders of his tribe. There would be no hint of interaction between the two.

And Ralph didn't want that at all.

The fair boy didn't care about what he was feeling, only for the sheer fact that he wanted more and more of Jack as the night went on. His hatred for the boy actually seemed to grow into something else, and he leaned back in to taunt the boy with his lips.

"I want to feel more comfortable then," Ralph whispered, leaning in to the fullest and managing to capture Jack's lips within his own, watching as the hunter started to dominate the kisses and left absolutely nothing else to be worried about.

They didn't even care if the full moon was glaring from above them, for they left God to watch.

* * *

When Ralph woke up the next morning, his lips felt like they were burning.

Piggy awakened him, shaking him up and telling him that it was time to collect the fruit for the other children. Ralph stretched the same way he did last night, rubbing his tired eyes and not really sure how or when he managed to walk back towards the shelter from last night's affairs. However, his heart was still beating just as fast then than it was the previous night, whenever Jack and him did nothing but show each other just how much they truly cared for one another.

"Are you getting up?" Piggy asked, straightening his glasses and watching as a light smile appeared on the chief's face.

"Yes, I am."

The two boys left the shelter and started to walk outside towards the woods where the other kids were waiting.

However, as they made their way across the area, Ralph had to think to himself what Jack was doing then, and he wondered just how much more comfort he was going to receive.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, I have more Lord of the Flies stuff on my FFN account, so if you want to read more oneshots that aren't on my ao3, you can always look there! Thanks for reading.


End file.
